The transport and storage of fishing rods is problematic because of their length, flexibility and unbalanced weight. Fishing rods and reels are also expensive, particularly salt-water deep sea rods and reels can cost thousands of dollars and can be easily damaged and the lines and hooks prone to entanglement, particularly if multiple fishing rods are transported together. As many people use pickup trucks to transport fishing gear, security and space is also a concern, as such expensive rods are easy targets for thieves and economizing storage space in the bed of the truck is important where a substantial amount of gear must be stored.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a lockable fishing rod holder for transporting multiple fishing rods in a secure arrangement in the bed of a pickup truck.